Logs may be used by computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. For example, logs may be used to record events encountered during installation of software, such as error messages and so on. Thus, the log may serve as a written record of events that are encountered by one or more computing devices.
As the usage of computing devices becomes ever increasingly more prevalent, however, the logs that are generated to describe the events may also be corresponding larger. For example, a log used to track events encountered by a search engine may consume fifteen terabytes to describe events encountered in a single day. However, traditional techniques that were developed to analyze logs could be inefficient and therefore ill suited when confronted with the vast amount of information that may be encountered in current logs.